


Here By Choice

by moondropss



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fix-it fic, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Post S8, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, allura is alive, but it’s at the end, idk how to tag, some mentions of romellura adashi and hunay, sunset scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondropss/pseuds/moondropss
Summary: Keith and Lance talk on the Black Lion while watching the sunset.





	Here By Choice

**Author's Note:**

> I was rlly upset abt s8 so i wanted to get this out there!! This is just a bunch of Klance fluff to make myself feel better, and so there’s no confusion the sunset scene is set @ the end after all the war and stuff is done. Also i didn’t completely watch s8 so if I missed a few things then my bad. I hope you enjoyyy!! Also if there’s any spelling mistakes or something I’m sorry hh

Lance couldn’t find Keith, at all. He looked everywhere for the black paladin but couldn’t find him anywhere. There have been a lot of things going on in the past few weeks. They returned to earth, Shiro reunited with his old fiancé, Adam and made up with him. Hunk and Lance reunited with their family. They fought Sendak and defeated him. His date with Allura, the few kisses they shared, the fighting with Honerva. It was just a lot. Lance thought it was done. But even then, after all that, Lance had realized he wasn’t truly in love with Allura, and he had feelings for someone else. The one and only Keith Kogane, and Lance had some feeling that he liked him too. It took a lot for him to accept that Allura didn’t really make him happy, and that he liked Keith. When he told her, it turned out she liked someone else too, Romelle. They ended up breaking up with no hard feelings. The only problem is Lance couldn’t find Keith. But, soon enough, he found himself standing in front of the black lion, he crawled onto it and found Keith sitting there watching the sunset.  
“You know, you can be a real hard guy to find when you wanna be.”  
“Hey Lance, whoa, what’s up? You look..sad?” Keith tilted his head and gave Lance a questioning look.  
Lance smiles and shook his head.  
“Quite the opposite in fact.”  
“Really? then what’s up?”  
“Allura and I broke up.”  
“Oh. I’m sorry Lance. But, plenty of fish in the sea...right?” Keith looked sad.  
“It’s fine. It was mutual. She likes someone else and so do I.”  
“Really? who?”  
“Guess,” Lance gave Keith a teasing smile.  
“Uhhh. Pidge?”  
“No. Definitely not. Never in a million years”  
“Romelle?”  
“Nope.” Lance said, popping the P  
“Um. Nyma? She’s back on earth, right?”  
“Not Nyma.”  
“I give up. There’s only so many girls I know.”  
“Well. I’ll give you a hint”  
“Okay. Shoot”  
“It’s not a girl.”  
Keith’s eyes widened.  
“Oh? You’re bi?”  
“Yep”  
“That’s really good to know. So um. Hunk?”  
“He’s my best friend and he’s like in love with Shay so no.”  
“I really give up Lance, no idea who it could be.” Keith looked down.  
“Okay. His name starts with a K.”  
“Kolivan? Gross. Seriously Lance?”  
Lance started laughing.  
“Keith seriously? How dense are you?”  
“What? I’m not-“  
Lance cut him off.  
“You.”  
“What?”  
“It’s you. Keith.”  
Keith started blushing and looked down.  
“O-Oh.”  
“Do you like me?” Lance questioned.  
“Uh. Yes. Actually...I love you. Sorry this is...a lot to process.”  
“You love me?”  
“Yeah. I started getting feelings for you during our fight with sendak at the castle, and when I became the black paladin and you helped me through it, that’s when it started turning into something more, but then I really only accepted it when I was on the space whale with my mom.”  
“That sendak fight?! Keith, that was like two years ago!”  
“Four for me.”  
“Wow...you’re really committed huh?” Lance teased.  
“Yeah. Guess so. But...I was willing to suppress those feelings for you to be happy with Allura.”  
“Really?”  
“Well...yeah. I wanted you to be happy”  
Lance moved closer to Keith.  
“You’re really sweet, you know that?”  
Keith blushed again.  
“I-Uh. Yeah.” Keith cleared his throat and looked at the sunset.  
“So what do you like about me?”  
“Seriously, Lance, we’re doing this?”  
“Yep. I’ll tell you what I like about you’d too”  
“Okay...fine.”  
Lance watched Keith as he talked on about what he liked about him. Keith was honestly so beautiful. The scar, his long hair, his bangs, his face. The light from the sunset really made him look incredible. Lance is so lucky he liked him back. After Keith was done, Lance smiled.  
“Wow.”  
“Yeah,” Keith let out a sigh of relief.  
“Well, for me I like your amazing personality. Your smile, the way you take  
action. The way I can be myself around you.” Lance rambled on for a little before Keith stopped him and laughed.  
“Ok Ok loverboy, I think I got it.”  
Lance blushed when he heard the nickname Keith had given him.  
“Loverboy...huh?”  
“You like it?”  
“Yeah. A lot.”  
“Good to know.” Both of their faces were getting closer and closer.  
“Can I kiss you?” Lance whispered before his lips touched Keith’s  
“Duh.” Keith whispered back before he connected both of their lips.  
Kissing Keith was new and electrifying. Lance loved it, and every part it.  
Once they pulled away Lance had a grin on his face.  
“Was it okay?” Keith asked.  
“Yep, very good.”  
“I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time.” Keith said with a small smile on his face.  
“I bet,” Lance smiled back at him.  
Soon they held hands until the sun set and Lance admired Keith from his spot on black.  
He was so excited to fall in love with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! if you wanna follow my twitter here’s my @!! 
> 
> twitter: @nebulance


End file.
